(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to junction boxes and more particularly to a watertight junction box, which facilitates rapid installation of wires and effectively prevents the permeation of water.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When connecting two electric wires together, the most commonly used method is to cut off the outer insulation of the connection end of each of the two electric wires, then to twist the bare metal conductors of the two electric wires together, and then to wrap the connection between the two electric wires with an insulative tape. Further, a junction box may be used for the connection of two electric wires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,931 discloses a lamp conducting structure in which power wires are pressed by the lower frame top central cylinder to cause the conductive metal clip sharp needle to cut off the outer insulations of the power wires to contact with the metal part of the power wires. This design is for indoor application, allowing the lamp to be easily connected with power wires of different thickness. However, this design cannot prevent the permeation of water. When used outdoor, rainwater may leak in, resulting in oxidation of the conductive metal clip sharp needle and shortening the work life.